


Feather Light

by ardentlyme



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, Tattoos, Trans!King, smutty smut later tho, tattoo worship, uhhhh this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlyme/pseuds/ardentlyme
Summary: As King closes his bedroom door, Ram takes a seat on his boyfriend’s bed. He drops his hands down, feeling the cool fabric under his warm palms. Ram knows these sheets, having spent countless nights nestled between them, just inches away from King. But that had been before he knew he could break the boundary between them. Before King broke it for them.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first time ive ever written a fic, no joke. this took longer than i expected. also this will be ongoing bc i needed to take a break. hopefully as time goes on, i'll get better at this :')

As King closes his bedroom door, Ram takes a seat on his boyfriend’s bed. He drops his hands down, feeling the cool fabric under his warm palms. Ram knows these sheets, having spent countless nights nestled between them, just inches away from King. But that had been before he knew he could break the boundary between them. Before King broke it for them. 

King shuffles to his bed and settles next to Ram, who is staring intently at the sheets. As he sits, their thighs graze one another ever so slightly and Ram stifles a small laugh.

“Ram, are you ticklish?” Ram shakes his head. King gives him a knowing look. “That seems like something a ticklish person would say…” His words trail off as his hands attack Ram’s sides. 

Ram, defenseless against the sudden ambush, collapses backwards onto the bed. His breath gets caught in his throat. Even if he wanted to say something, it would be impossible. 

While the younger man is down, something pops into King’s head, telling him to straddle Ram’s thighs. He lifts his leg over Ram’s and sits down firmly. Not only can Ram not escape King’s grasp, but now he has full access to Ram’s torso.

King’s attack continues and Ram can’t stop laughing. His laughter fills King’s ears and heart. It’s probably the most laughter King has heard from his boyfriend in the time since they’ve met. He likes it. He needs more. King’s hands dart under the hem of Ram’s shirt, attacking his waist and conquering his weakest spot. 

Suddenly, the laughter stops and King feels warm hands cover his own. They squeeze his hands and he hears a sigh from Ram. King glances up, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time since entering the room. There is a soft flush dusted across his cheeks. King’s eyes travel down, roaming to Ram’s cute rose-tinted lips, slightly parted as he silently gasps for air. Not stopping there, King’s eyes take in the loose-fitting tie under Ram’s white collar. His hands reach out to loosen it. That’s when he finally looks back up at Ram’s eyes, asking for permission with his own. 

Ram abruptly sits up and scoots his legs out from under King’s. He takes off his tie and grabs King’s hands, which had fallen to their owner’s sides. Nodding slightly, he leads them to the top button, knowing King will get the message. He leans back on his palms and tries to steady his breathing, still not fully recovered from King’s attack. 

The elder’s hands tremble as his excitement catches up to them. He wrestles with the top button for close to thirty seconds. In a fit of annoyance, he huffs loudly and sits back on his legs. King rests his hands on his thighs and stares at them with slight shame.

“Sorry, I guess I’m more nervous than I thought,” King lets out with a small sigh.

Ram catches his breath and shifts his legs until he’s kneeling the same way as King. He cups King’s cheek, and strokes it softly.

“It’s okay,” he reassures. 

Ram reaches out to his boyfriend’s shirt hem, searching for eye contact and asking permission just as King had moments before. King’s face rivals the pink previously seen on Ram’s, causing the latter to chuckle. Not seeking further embarrassment, King simply lifts his arms, granting approval to his love. 

In one swift motion, King’s shirt is removed. Before King has time to feel bare, Ram tosses the shirt aside and moves his hands to his button-up. With ease, the younger man undoes his shirt and casts it aside as well. King and Ram suddenly realize three things: one, they have nothing left to do with their hands; two, this is the first time they’ve seen each other shirtless at the same time; and three, they’ve never been in a position quite like this with anyone in their lives.

Then, King opens his mouth before his brain has caught up. “I forgot you had so many tattoos.”

Ram smiles.

“Could I… uhm, can I look at them again?” the elder asks, remembering his drowsy and pain-induced actions from before. 

Ram smiles in agreement.

King’s reaches out to his love’s neck. His touch is light and feathery as his fingers delicately dance over Ram’s dreamcatcher tattoo. On impulse, King presses his lips to the tattoo and begins to pepper kisses down his partner’s neck. He continues his trail down Ram’s left shoulder, lifting up the arm and bringing his lips to the next tattoo. With each kiss, King adds the smallest amount of pressure. His lips find Ram’s hand which he lifts up to his chest, letting him feel just how nervous, yet thrilled he was to feel Ram’s skin on his. 

An unfamiliar heat begins to crawl up Ram’s chest and his throat and his cheeks. It was a jarring, yet distinct and comforting heat. Suddenly, Ram can’t look anywhere but down and King notices. In an attempt to catch his eyes, King brings Ram's hand up to his cheek and then moves his own to Ram's. The quiet man has no choice but to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. King then gently swipes his thumb across Ram's cheekbone while his pointer finger goes to trace the dreamcatcher behind his ear. 

Shocked and rosy-cheeked, Ram drops his hand from King’s face. The elder then asks softly, “Can I kiss you, Ram?” 

King’s words cause the red in his partner’s cheeks to somehow deepen further as he nods his head quickly. A small smile spreads across King’s face as he brings one hand to the nape of Ram’s neck, slowly threading those fingers in the short hair. He tugs gently, testing the waters. Ram lets out a sharp, hushed gasp that sends a chill up and down King’s spine. 

Desperate to hear more from his love, King pushes forward, guiding Ram’s lips to his own with the help of his hand. Their lips meet in the most beautiful collision. Just as King had hoped, he hears a soft whine. King moves his face back quickly, a bit overwhelmed. He stares at Ram, whose whole face is redder than he’s ever seen.

“Do that again,” King pleads. Ram blinks. Twice.

“Make me,” the usually quiet man says. King doesn’t hesitate for a second and guides Ram down onto the bed. He throws his legs over Ram’s waist in another straddle.

“Wait, is this okay?” 

Ram nods.

King takes Ram’s hands, intertwines their fingers, and hastily brings his lips to the younger man’s neck. He sucks down on Ram’s tattoo gently, waiting to hear more sweet sounds. As Ram lets out another whine, his hands wiggle their way out of King’s and find their way to the small of his boyfriend’s back. Their heat takes King by surprise. He hovers over Ram’s neck as he feels a hand brushing it’s way up his back. The hand finds its home resting at the back of King’s head. 

As his boyfriend’s hand settles there, King brings his lips back to Ram’s neck. He wants to leave a mark there, something to prove his passion, but before he gets the chance, Ram tugs King’s head backwards to guide their mouths together again. He traces King’s lip with his tongue, seeking entry. 

King eagerly opens his lips for Ram’s warm tongue. His hands find the younger man’s hair, gripping loosely with pleasure as a few fingers travel behind Ram’s ear. Without realizing it, they blindly trace the tattoo. 

Just as King settles into their heated kiss, Ram pulls his love’s head back by his hair. He peers into his King’s eyes and sees them glazed over with lust. Ram knows King is happy, but he wants to make him a little happier.

With a good sense of balance, Ram pushes King onto his back next to him. He swings his body to be in front of the older man and guides King to rest his back against the pillows. Ram then nudges King’s legs apart with his hands and kneels between his partner’s thighs. Resting his arms on either side of King, Ram leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his nose. Then one on his bright red lips. Then his chin, his neck, his collarbone. 

Ram brings his hand to his love’s skin. The younger man’s fingers dance across King’s chest until a thumb traces over his nipple. King can’t stop the sharp breath that escapes his lips. Ram smiles. He brings that smile down to King’s nipple, placing another sweet kiss on it. Another breath escapes.

Ram glances back up to his boyfriend’s face and sees the brown eyes he loves hidden by pale lids. He slides his hand down King’s arm and grabs his hand that’s clutching the bedsheets. 

“King,” Ram whispers. 

King attempts to respond but before he gets the chance, the room is filled with barking.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, i hope it was yknow enjoyable
> 
> part 2 will come out, eventually 
> 
> please check me out on tumblr [@g4ywangxian](http://g4ywangxian.tumblr.com)
> 
> also TYSM to my peeps!  
> \- [@duskrelyk](http://duskrelyk.tumblr.com) for being my hype man and support while this idea was forming  
> \- natalie making my words make sense  
> \- and gaby for giving me encouragement AND also making my words make sense
> 
> 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞


End file.
